The contractor will produce and deliver various reagents for use in the study of neuological diseases. In addition, the contractor shall provide reagents for development studies using various serological techniques and antigen production methods. The objective is to produce specific and sensitive test procedures to determine the immune status and susceptibility of individuals to disease which may result in severe neurological sequelea.